Demonic Penetration
'"Demonic Penetration" '''is the 127 episode in the ''Skyrim for Pimps series and the 38th episode of Season 6. This episode is a "very special kind of walkthrough" for the missions "The Gold Master Thief," "Yuvon Tafiir's Treasury," and "The Ritual of Sorrow" of the Dark Brotherhood Resurrection Questline (Mod DLC) and the mission "The House of Horrors." Plot Fün heads to the Broken Tower Redoubt to rescue some priest held up there. This was the same place where the priestess to be was held for ransom by the forsworn in the episode, How To Detect Virgins. So Fün quickly runs through the dungeon and rescues the fresh talking Logrolf the Willful. He runs back to the house of horrors in Markarth. Fün follows him back and witnesses Logrolf trapped in the same cage, she got trapped in in the last episode. She kill Logrolf and Molag Bol gives her the mace that she needs to violate Averna with. Now that she collected the mace and Astrid, she's ready to head over to destroy the Dragon Cultist. She needs to kill its leader Yuvon Tafiir, a dragon that commands humans to do its bidding. Fün first catches Yuvon Tafiir cra*ping off the side of a cliff. However, Yuvon is well prepared and has lots of human and dragon followers ready to attack her. He offers his followers 5000 gold to kill Fün and her girlfriends but Fün tries to make a counter offer. When she murders all of the humans, Yuvon has the dragons attack her but while Yuvon was talking Serana pounds ice spears into him. Fün takes a while but manages to also destroy the dragons as well. Being the only one left, Yuvon flies off to attack but since Serana killed him a long time ago he comes crashing down. Now Fün, Serana, and Astrid has to kill the remaining Dragon cultists in their headquarters, which later turn into the hated Dwemer ruin. Serana as always resurrects a skeleton and Fün takes a moment to appreciate her team: a vampire, a skeleton, and a zombie. She tells Serana that she's an endless bag of fun and heads out of the Dwemer ruin. Now having one last thing to do, Fün sets off to do the one thing she did not want to do: violate Averna with the Mace of Molag Bal. Arriving at the Shine of Boethiah, Averna gets tied down to a post and has Fün violate her with a mace. Fün feels really terrible for Averna, even though it was Averna who wanted her to do this and with anguish screaming, Averna disappeared. Soon afterwards, balls of fire rained down from the sky and Fün runs away to take shelter. Having feeling bad for what she did to Averna, decides to go drown herself in the river but can't because she's wearing the helmet of water-breathing. Going down the waterfall, she sees a fox dead on the base of the waterfall. Coming back to the Dark Brotherhood headquarters in Dawnstar, Stabby asks how the ritual went with Averna. Fün tells Stabby that Averna disappeared and probably went to a better place. Stabby and Fün raise a glass to Averna as the journey to resurrecting the Dark Brotherhood slowly comes to a finish. Video See also Season 6 Fün Tits Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes